Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo
Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo (あつまれ！ 悟空ワールド, Doragon Bōru Zetto Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo; also known as "Goku's World") is a ''Dragon Ball'' video game released for the Terebikko in 1992 in Japan. Like the anime, Toei Animation was responsible for its footage, and as well each seiyū reprised the role of their characters for its sequences. Gameplay As a Terebikko title, Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo was packaged as a VHS tape and a telephone peripheral used to input commands to Goku and friends, and also to answer the group's trivia questions when requested. Plot Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo tells a feature-length story involving time travel leading up to the group's first encounter with Cell (portrayed differently than in the mainstream series). The plot of the animation seems as though it could be worked into the mainstream series, particularly some time just prior to the beginning of the Imperfect Cell Saga, as the group is not pre-occupied with Cell here until a news report of one of his massacres as Imperfect Cell airs at Master Roshi's house. However, the leading inconsistency stems from how suddenly Cell absorbs androids 17 and 18 (as in Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo, the Z Fighters are not taking any measures to impede his progression to perfection), and how once the group encounters Perfect Cell, a heavy punch to the face by Goku is enough to cause Cell to flee and recover from the blow. In the mainstream series, this type of reaction from Perfect Cell would be ridiculous given his power level. Characters The following is a list of characters who appear in Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo, in their order of appearance. Those with speaking roles will their name accompanied by their respective seiyū. *Gohan – Masako Nozawa *Goku – Masako Nozawa *Krillin – Mayumi Tanaka *Bulma – Hiromi Tsuru *Future Trunks – Takeshi Kusao *Master Roshi – Kouhei Miyauchi *World Martial Arts Tournament announcer *Great Ape – Yasuhiko Kawazu *Grandpa Gohan *Yamcha *Shenron *King Kai *Bubbles *Piccolo – Toshio Furukawa *King Piccolo – Takeshi Aono *Mr. Popo *Korin *Kami *Vegeta – Ryo Horikawa *Porunga *Frieza – Ryūsei Nakao *King Cold *Cell – Norio Wakamoto *Android 17 *Android 18 – Miki Itō Trivia *In this special, Gohan as a kid actually meets perfect Cell and fights with him, instead of being a teenager after having trained with Goku in the Time Chamber. *The same goes for Future Trunks, we see him fight with a sword and with short hair instead of the long hair that Trunks had grown after his training in the Time Chamber with Vegeta. *Goku almost cause a paradox getting out the Time Machine to meet himself as a kid, if it was not for Trunks to drag him away. Questions TerebikoQ1.png|Which vehicle did Trunks used to come from the future? TerebikoQ2.png|What Krillin and Goku did to become stronger while training under Master Roshi? TerebikoQ3.png|Who is really Jackie Chun? TerebikoQ4.png|What do Saiyans transform in when they look at the full moon? TerebikoQ5.png|Which technique did Roshi use to destroy the moon? TerebikoQ6.png|Which technique, with the Kaio-ken, did King Kai teach to Goku? TerebikoQ7.png|Who is the character who created and uses the Special Beam Cannon? TerebikoQ8.png|In which container was sealed King Piccolo? TerebikoQ9.png|Which one does Kami look like? TerebikoQ10.png|What is the name of Vegeta's technique? TerebikoQ11.png|What is the main advantage of wishing to Porunga? TerebikoQ12.png|Which one is Frieza's final form? TerebikoQ13.png|Which one is Cell's Perfect Body? TerebikoQ14.png|Which one is the real Cell? Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games